My Cowboy
by dRone
Summary: When the boys get bored 1+2


Disclaimer

Disclaimer... You know not mine...though Heero lives in my room. I'd rent him out but you couldn't afford him!!

Pairings 1+2 kinda, sorta, maybe

Rating does it matter, read at own risk... Minimum risk, but still I don't know the ratings

For phoenix, cause she makes me write... See you can blame her!!

MY COWBOY

He stepped out of the darkness, one hand wrapped protectively around his braid and the other something plastic and familiar. Somehow, I knew he would come.

He was beautiful, even the shadows couldnt cast away the brightness of innocence that beamed through that smile. His smile, always hinting at mania, I think thats why I love him, why theres something I thought dead inside me that accepts my love. Hes wild, how could anything so free be tamed, be placed in a category of strength or weakness. He's a silhouette of the final candle flame striding through the shadows, self proclaimed God of death, I would die for him to take me.

"Hee-chan??"

My silence, his words are so much more precious, the echo of his presence. Stepping out the depth which had shrouded me in its embrace, I glance up, cobalt eyes promising danger, he knows, he always does.

"Oi Hee-chan, I can't play today" He flips on the lights and the room explodes with yellow colour. He grins as he sees me "Dont pout! I've got things to do! Wufei needs me for a mission"

"Only 'cause you know I'll win!" His shining violet eyes narrow to my challenge... He never could resist a challenge.

"Fine, but I get the hat!"

"But youre always the cowboy! Its your turn to be the Indian!" He leaned forward and stuck a plastic arrow to my head,

"But your so good at it!" The arrow slurped off my forehead leaving a deep red ring as I pulled it off, and I sat silently while he stood, looking down at me with that amused lopsided smirk. He plopped the brown cowboy hat onto his head, and long fingers brushed the rim. I waited until he flicked the bottom up, knocking it to rest just above his eye, before I pounced.

The wind blew around the misleading empty room, as large eyes peered up from behind the bed, glancing from side to side before ducking back down in a fall of chestnut hair.

I watch from the otherside of the room, the other hide. I sit on the cold hard floor (Duo has stolen all the pillows to build his fort) using battle weary eyes to assess the area, but I know, hes been sat too long, he'll come soon.

I can hear him scratching at the otherside of the room, hear his stifled giggles and flesh on cloth, and there it was, his attack. Pairs of snoopy socks mercilessly assaulted me.

Using the agility you learn from being a colony style indian I kicked at the legs of the bed, tipping it over, as I hurled the lethal grenade/socks back at him. As the rain of offending material stopped I flipped myself over the bed and stuck the arrow between his eyes, "See told you I'd win!"

He smiled and growled low in his chest, slamming a pillow into my stomach, "Cheat!"

I took another pillow from his fort hitting him on his shoulder, "Naw...sore loser!"

"Loser??" He replied bombarding me with the evil pillow attack, until I gasped between laughter "I don't lose! I'm a Gundam pilot!"

I stood up straight "So am I"

"So? My Gundams better than your gundam!"

"No, my Gundams better, and it has wings, so there!"

"Deathscythe could squash your gundam anyday! And my hats better than your feathers!" I threw my pillow at him and while he caught it I stole his hat 

"Mine!!" His eyes widened and his mouth opened into a giant O. Then he folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.

I stuck mine out back at him, as he sulked on the bed 

"Deathscythes better!" I threw another pillow at him, and his false chin quiver collapsed into giggles as he flung it back. The door was thrown open at that point, and the pillow collided with a red faced Wufei "MAXWELL! Youre late! Out now!" He stood and exited stifling laughter behind his balled fist.

I tipped my bed back over and lay back smiling, tomorrow we'll play again, and he knows I know he'll come.

END

Ahh for the pointless ficcies!


End file.
